


Day 3: Insecurities

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is body-confidence guru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Insecurities

The summer training the boys had been under was brutal. Every day was more grueling than the last, but they’d come back stronger. Each of them had worked their hardest, and now they were being rewarded. They’d organised a trip to the waterpark to help unwind all of the tension from training. They were all excited - although Noya and Tanaka’s hype could be dismissed as happiness about seeing Kiyoko in a swimsuit (she didn’t disappoint with a classic black halterneck one-piece). All of the team changed quickly, all running, despite the lifeguard’s rules, to be the first ones in the water.

All except Daichi.

“I’ll sit on the edge,” he said, “Someone’s got to be here in case something goes wrong.”

“But I thought that’s what Shimizu and Yachi di-”

“We have to let the girls have a break once in a while, Hinata,” he argued, sitting himself down on a sun lounger. The other boys shrugged it off, dismissing Daichi’s attitude as “typical dad behaviour”. Suga furrowed his eyebrows, but reluctantly followed Asahi. Daichi sighed, grasping at his grey tank top. That shirt was staying firmly on today. He leaned back, picking up his book as he began to read.

It wasn’t long before a shadow appeared over him, and he looked up to see a soaking wet Suga. His hair was flat for once, pulled back from his face. Water clung to his muscular abdomen, and Daichi’s eyes hung there a little longer than he was proud of. He was thankful his sunglasses blacked out where he was really looking. “What is it, Suga?” he asked.

“Why aren’t you joining in?” the vice-captain pressed.

“I’m trying to get a tan,” he lied. Suga laughed,

“Bullshit,” he said. “You’ve got naturally darker skin than the rest of us, and you haven’t even taken off your shirt to tan properly anyway.”

Daichi tensed. “I’m making sure everyone’s okay. Where are they?”

“Most of them are on the waterslides, but Asahi, Kiyoko, Yachi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi are on the lazy river. Why don’t we join them?”

“You can, I don’t want to.”

“You loved waterparks when we were younger, though.”

“Well, people change.”

“Nothing else about you has.”

Daichi clicked his tongue, looking back down at his book. Suga sighed, sitting down between Daichi’s legs. “Suga, stop. You’re getting me wet,” he muttered as the boy leaned back against his chest."Not until you tell me what's wrong."  Suga was so damn perceptive, there was no way to lie to him. Daichi breathed out, muttering something under his breath. Suga turned around, sitting cross-legged on the end of the sun lounger, Daichi curled up at the other. “What was that?” he asked.

“I have...stretch marks,” the captain grumbled, looking away. Suga blinked.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?”

“Everyone on the team has stretch marks, except for the little ones maybe, but I don’t think they actually grow, so…”

“Yeah but, I have loads.”

“So?”

“They’re ugly so I’d just...rather not show them.” Suga sighed, looking up at Daichi.

“But me and Asahi both have stretch marks and-”

“You and Asahi both have lighter skin - they don’t show as much. Plus both of you...yours really aren’t that bad.”

“Where are yours?”

“My hips, my shoulders, sides, back...back of my legs, my thighs, basically everywhere.”

“There’s someone else on the team like that.”

“Who?”

“Tsukishima.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you didn’t even notice, did you?”

Daichi sighed, “No, but his skin is-”

“Yeah, yeah, his skin is lighter, but listen to me: he’s a growing boy and he’s only fifteen years old. He’s still got a lot of time left to grow, yet he has all these marks already. He’s not bothered right now, but when he starts noticing, do you think he’s going to see you covering yours, and assume he should do the same?”

“But Tsukishima’s strong, he’s-”

“He’s a teenager. We’re all self-conscious. And trust me, that boy is not as strong as you all think he is. So seeing you ashamed of your stretch marks is gunna make him feel like shit.” Suga leaned forward, grabbing Daichi’s knees tightly. “So. If you’re not going to do it for yourself, be confident for him. Don’t give that boy body issues. Flaunt them, so he can see you and be like ‘hell yeah, I’m awesome too!’” Daichi squinted at him. “I really don’t think I’m going to have that much influence over him.”

Suga sighed, rolling his eyes. “You got stretch marks becoming the big beautiful man you are today. It shows you’ve changed, why aren’t you proud of that?”

Daichi shrugged, picking his book up again. “I’m just not, okay?”

“But I love you. Why don’t you love yourself?”

Daichi laughed. “Suga, no one loves themselves. Everyone’s self conscious about themselves, so just let me be, okay? I mean, I love you, but you’re still self conscious, aren’t you?”

Suga bit his lip. “You’re right, Daichi. I don’t like my moles because they’re big and ugly and weird, I don’t like how my hair doesn’t ever co-operate, I think my eyes are uneven, I don’t like the shape of my nose, I don’t like my skintone, I hate my voice, I think I’m too skinny, I don’t like how I’m the smallest out of you, me and Asahi. There are a lot of things I don’t about myself, you’re right. But I love myself. Just because I don’t like my hair doesn’t mean I’m gunna shave it all off, and just because I don’t like my voice doesn’t mean I’m never gunna talk again.” He pulled the book out of Daichi’s hands, shrugging. “I mean, there are some things I hate about volleyball, but I still play it. And there’s some stuff I don’t like about Asahi, or you. You can’t like everything about something - because that’s just obsessional and weird.You don’t have to like everything, but you can accept them and move on. You have stretch marks, but you also have really soft hair, great eyebrows and a perfect ass. So that should make up for it.” Suga reached over, pulling at Daichi’s vest. The captain smiled, “You’re incredible, you know that, right?” Suga nodded, grinning.

“I know!” he chirped. “Now c’mon, accept yourself, take off your shirt and come have fun with us.” Daichi sighed, giving in. He stood up, pulling the vest over his head, putting it down on the sun lounger. “How do you feel?” Suga asked. He shrugged,

“A bit cooler than I did, but still not very confident.”

Suga grabbed his hand, “You gotta fake it ‘til you make it. Now c’mon, you’ll feel a lot better when we’re in the water!” he meant to start walking off towards the rides, but Daichi pulled him back, grabbing him gently under his chin. “I love you,” he whispered. Suga nodded,

“I know you do. I love you, too,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck, kissing him tenderly.

 ********  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Suga is aggressively body-positive, I love it!  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: anri-kun


End file.
